Relaciones abiertas
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Las relaciones abiertas no funcionan para todos, en especial no para Percy Jackson o Nico di Angelo. Drabble.


**Relaciones abiertas**

Percy nunca pensó que tendría una relación abierta en su vida. Pero ahí estaba él a sus veinte dos años, saliendo con un hombre de dieciocho y en una relación totalmente abierta.

Nico di Angelo es su nombre.

Lo conoció por error. Él perdió su teléfono en la calle, por una idea tonta y un dejo de esperanza enlazó una llamada que sorpresivamente no fue evadida. Se quedó de ver con la persona en el parque central.

A primera vista se veía común y corriente, pero el hecho de que le devolvió su celular lo hizo interesante.

Terminaron viéndose dos veces por semana para hablar y gastar el tiempo, tiempo que se convirtió en cinco días. Hablaban todo el tiempo, y en algún momento Percy comenzó a emocionarse por verlo.

No tuvo que suceder mucho para que lo besara trivialmente en uno de sus muchos encuentros de videojuegos en casa de Nico.

 _"Hazlo de nuevo"_

Percy lo hizo.

Desde entonces se besarían cada vez que podían. En el baño de los museos de arte a los que Nico ama ir, en la recamara de Percy, en las fiestas, en los callejones oscuros, etc.

Se hizo costumbre, pero nada se estableció por nadie oficialmente.

Con el tiempo el sexo vino después.

La mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera lograron llegar a la cama. En esos momentos tampoco se mencionó algo sobre estar en una relación.

"Yo no soy bueno para estar en una relación"

Fue lo que dijo Percy. Era cierto, todas sus relaciones anteriores fueron un completo fracaso y no tenía por qué ser diferente con Nico.

Nico lo abrazó y le besó la boca.

"Yo tampoco. ¿Crees que una relación abierta es mala idea?"

Percy estuvo de acuerdo. Tal vez sería distinto, ya que ninguna de sus antiguas relaciones funcionaron tal vez fuera distinto si tenía un tipo de relación diferente.

No se le ocurrió ni una vez lo mala que fue su decisión hasta que una vez un tipo le robó un beso a Nico en una fiesta cualquiera.

Saltó de inmediato al lugar y tomó a Nico lejos de ese sujeto que le gritó que era un idiota y si no fuera por Nico habría apuñalado su cara.

Nico frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Nico puso sus brazos sobre la cadera, molesto.

Percy sintió que agua fría le había sido arrojada. ¿No era obvio? Estaba celoso, no podían besar a su… ¿su qué exactamente?

Cuando se dio cuenta no tenía nada que reclamarle en realidad. Estaban en una relación abierta. De eso se trata ¿no?

Él también había besado a unas cuantas chicas mientras estaba con Nico porque no existe compromiso entre ellos. Pueden estar con tantas personas quieran.

 _"Lo siento"_

Ni siquiera se imaginó de lo arrepentido que estaría por decir eso más adelante.

* * *

Con el tiempo se hizo más insoportable de ver el hecho de que muchos tipos estuvieran tras Nico. Lo peor era no poder reclamar nada en absoluto.

No era nada parecido a los celos, más o menos como dolor. El dolor que abrumaba a veces su pecho como un puñal.

Pero ocurrió una vez en particular cuando Nico dormía en el sillón de su sala que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. No hubo nada en especial que respaldara la sensación en ese momento. Sólo Nico durmiendo como normalmente lo hizo cuando se quedaba en su casa.

Se dio cuenta de que Nico no era un pasa tiempo. De verdad quería levantarse y ser el primero en ver su sonrisa o sentir su cuerpo junto a él. No fue que hubiera algo distinto esa noche sino que Percy de pronto sintió que no quería perderlo o verlo irse con alguien más. Comprendió que tan terrible y doloroso sería eso.

Colocó la cabeza de Nico en su regazo y lo besó tan desesperado que naturalmente Nico se despertó.

A pesar de no saber por qué Percy lo hizo en ese momento tan vago Nico respondió por puro instinto.

"No te vayas nunca" Percy suspiró.

"Bueno"

¿Tan simple? No esperó más allá de dos segundos para su respuesta. Él no lo dudó.

Nico sonrío ante la conmoción de Percy.

"No me gusta estar en una relación abierta cuando eres tú." Nico admitió.

Él se inclino por otro beso.

Nico era tan complejo como eso. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes.

Pasaron por muchas cosas e incluso después de tanto no pudieron darse cuenta que estaban listos para una relación con el otro. Era torpe.

"¿Quieres tener una relación con compromiso? Donde sólo podemos besarnos entre nosotros e igualmente tener sexo sólo entre nosotros. ¿Quieres estar en una relación donde tenemos permitido celar al otro? Donde podemos pelar por cosas estúpidas y tener que reconciliarnos. ¿Quieres tener esa clase de relación conmigo?"

Nico se veía perplejo y asustado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?"

Y eso es lo más lindo que le han dicho a Percy en veintidós años.

Él abrazó a Nico con fuerza.

"Te quiero tanto"

"Yo también"

"¿Crees que deberíamos tener sexo ahora?"

Nico preguntó eso como si fuera lo más normal de universo. Ni una sola pizca de vergüenza se hallaba en él.

"Nico, son las tres y media de la madrugada… ¡Claro que podemos tener un montón de sexo aquí y ahora, tonto"

"Supongo que las relaciones abiertas no están hechas para todos"

Nico dijo mientras Percy admiraba como un hematoma empezaba a florecer en el cuello de su pareja.

"Sabes… es mejor que no lo son"

Nico estuvo de acuerdo. Tal vez funcionan pero al parecer para ellos no fue más que el empujón a otro universo.

* * *

Ellos dos estaban durmiendo. Percy mantenía atrapado a Nico en sus brazos. Sin embargo el gusto de Nico no duró mucho.

El sueño desapareció.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy y le besó la punta de la nariz que estaba un poco fría.

"Percy" Nico susurró. "Hoy tuve muchos celos de Annabeth" Nico se quejó en voz baja.

La risa se Percy de pronto inundó la habitación.

"Te amo"

Nico se encogió para que Percy pudiera acaparar su cuerpo aún más.

"Si, yo también, pero Percy"

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo de verdad tenía celos"

"Sí, lo sé. Somos novios después de todo, tienes derecho" Percy masculló con diversión. "Pero solamente tú tienes derecho. Además como eres especial también tienes derecho a esto"

Él comenzó a mover su cabeza en el vientre de Nico.

"Es-espera. Percy. ¡Eso hace cosquillas!"

Percy se detuvo un poco después y miró a Nico serio.

"Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que te amo, Nico." Sus labios se acercaron a su novio. "Los celos quieren decir que también me amas, lo sé, pero no tengo interés en otra persona que no seas tú"

Su beso fue lento.

"¿Sientes celos también?"

Percy abrió la boca incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que sí. Desde que te conocí eso es lo que más he hecho, pero yo confío en ti."

"Te amo, Percy"

Nico se subió a horcajadas encima de él. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para respirar sobre su mandíbula.

"Perseo Jackson, tienes suerte de que te haya devuelto tu celular"

Percy le robó un besó.

"Tienes suerte de que te quiero tanto que no puede negar eso"

 **Las relaciones abiertas no funcionan para todos.**


End file.
